


织梦者

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: diy助虫梦想成真，织出快乐，织出情怀
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Kudos: 9





	织梦者

对梦境的构筑以其繁复闻名，长期以来被普遍认为是诸般技巧中最难的一种。寥寥几个涉足者多是古老存在，凭本能足以支撑精致构架。

落到圣巢年幼的小公主身上，编织一个梦便需要借助针线。梦是属于夜晚的事物，隐秘、有时危险。因她只算一半神明，来自母亲的野性直觉在观测和规避上显得尤为必要。

直到现在，大黄蜂仍无法将现实有意识地藏进梦境，她能做到的恰恰相反。她第一件作品的灵感来源是随心跳跃动的遥远火光，无意识靠近时，剧团的主人回过身来，微笑中带着些许讶异，躬身与她交谈：

“我认得你，沃姆的女儿。为何踏入我的领地？”

黑暗中，她看到格林背后的巨大心脏，红色的光照亮周围观众，此地仿佛刚结束一场演出。没等到回答，祂恍然大悟似的一打响指，灯光骤亮，大黄蜂站在原地，没有后退，攥紧手中长针。

“看来你迷路了，不过——胜在勇敢。”梦魇轻轻说道，“可惜太稚嫩，尚不能和我共舞。下次闭眼前小心一些，别的神明未必这样友善。”

说着，他优雅地行了一礼。顿时，景物和声响消散殆尽，黑暗涌来，把野兽的孩子拥入怀中。她醒来后，发现那其实是王后伸出数根藤条，弯曲成摇篮，潮水般轻柔晃动。

大黄蜂用还没长大的手为自己织出红裙，细密的针脚宛若火焰交织，当她走过，亮芒会久久在观者眼中停留。

最丰富有力的语言也无法描述梦展示出的美妙之处，只要不走到它的背面，织梦就是无害、有趣的事，花纹可以有千万种变化。到后来不止是梦境，来自神的那一半血液允许她借这种方式掺入别的祝福：

愿鲜少谋面的母亲能长久地用丝线歌唱，沉默的手足能拥有敏捷。

快成年时，大黄蜂启程学习战斗，和宫殿亦或王国的中心不同，蜂巢色调偏暖，常年浮着甜蜜气息。她收集蜜的气味，编进软乎乎的身躯里做内馅，凛冽的剑光被放到尾针。

回家许久，她仍抱着自己做的布偶睡觉，直到它褪色到不能再看为止。

或许是为填充归来后空闲的时光，守望者曾送来一枚小小的万花筒，镶以水晶，对称的纹样数次被用来参考，旋转间颜色不断变幻。那段时间大黄蜂针下的图案复杂到难以辨认，将布料披在身上入睡，会看到圆镜中月光点燃雨水，亮银色的火焰降落后泼洒开来，将城市一点点染上色彩。

同时爱着和被爱的孩子造出的梦如此温暖……一瞬间，所有的寂寞都融化了。

父亲领来的骑士和她一起长大，速度却快出数倍，临走前它还只高她一点儿，回到宫殿时，大黄蜂已经不得不仰头跟苍白的王子说话。

它如今高挑颀长，从前的披风不再适用，换成一身光彩华丽的铠甲。大黄蜂竖起自己的武器，末端有个圆环，白色的线、彩色的线，都要经过这里。那闪亮的肩甲上也有这么一对圆环，出现得很突兀，不像是装饰。

被问起时，它只是摇头，又指指身后。空荡荡的，缺件披风。

“现在为你做披风可不容易。”大黄蜂回答，“不像从前了。”

刹那间，那双空虚的眼睛里似乎浮现一丝忧郁，很快就消失，像个错觉。

大黄蜂心软了一下。

“如果父亲允许……我会的。”

她的兄弟于是坐了下来，盯着无处不在的白色，仿佛陷入沉思。

这天晚上的梦中，风安静甜美，带来微光。月亮毛茸茸地垂下线头，大黄蜂卷出一些，它比水更沉静，能唤起理性。往前走是父亲的领域，她站着，看了许久，还是走进去，从花园里摘下最新鲜明亮的一朵，用来染色再好不过。王后在更深的地方，大黄蜂带了一点根的碎片，和骑士同源的气息能使它的意志坚韧如根，尽量长地保持清醒。

到这里就不能再往前了。

风中柔和的光转变成不祥的颜色，在远处时时窥探，察觉到猎物的气息，方向一转。大黄蜂却不再似幼时生疏，飞快地脱离梦境。睁开眼睛，花瓣和树根掉在脚边，月光一圈圈缠在针上。

她发誓这会是最后一次和梦有关的编织，投入了全部精力，日夜工作。水晶升到空中成为星辰，地面上湖水闪闪发光，站到泪水笼罩的城市中央，就能听到歌声回响，一切都悠远而温柔。大黄蜂又放进远方山脉和繁华城镇，小径植被密布，温热的巢飘起甜香。各种颜色如歌铺开，在底层混成安静的、平和的黑。

最后，大黄蜂用白色将这些景象保护起来，她织出一个苍白的影子，知道骑士会希望梦到它。

再不会有比这更华美、凛然的披风，当它在新晋的骑士背后随风飘荡，所有看见的生物都说：就像是梦一样。

END


End file.
